Squirrel
by Naoline
Summary: L'histoire, on la connait : ils se sont rencontrés à bord du Poudlard express et se sont immediatement et coordialement détestés. Mais s'il en avait été autrement ? Et Si Severus et Sirius s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une colonie de vacances Moldue ?
1. Chapter 1

Deux semaines.

Debout devant le large portail -trop coloré à son goût- indiquant l'entrée du centre, le vent chaud de ce début juillet flottant dans ses cheveux noirs, il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait tenu avec sa mère la veille.

« -Ton père et moi partons en vacances en Espagne. Seuls. En _amoureux_.

Severus, malgré son jeune âge, n'était pas dupe : sa mère lui faisait plus l'impression d'être une otage à la merci de l'immonde gastéropode alcoolique qui lui servait d'homme que d'une mariée comblée et - quel était le terme qu'elle avait employée ? - amoureuse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses parents avaient décidés de partir en vacances et honnêtement il s'en fichait royalement…non…impérialement. Non encore mieux : DIVINEMENT.

-On ne va pas trop te manquer, Severus ? Lui avait demandé naïvement sa mère.

Severus s'était préparé à répondre qu'il ne voyait pas comment il allait survivre sans la superbe distraction que lui offrait chaque jour Tobias de par son incommensurable bêtise, mais il se retint devant l'air menaçant de son paternel. Risquer de se voir casser une jambe par son cher géniteur alors qu'il se préparait à passer les deux plus belles semaines de sa vie ne lui paraissait pas d'une extrême intelligence. Il se contenta alors d'un bref signe de tête.

-Bien, alors…au revoir.

Sur -ce, Eileen ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son fils (ce qui lui valut un regard pour le moins meurtrier. Severus ne supportait pas l'hypocrisie de sa mère : comment cette dernière prétendait-elle l'aimer alors qu'elle le laissait se faire tabasser par l'autre mollusque ?), et tourna les talons en direction de la voiture.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer sur la femme, un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon.

Seul.

Enfin.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que cela allait être si facile ?

Severus se retourna brusquement et vit avec horreur que son père, lui, n'était pas encore parti. Sûrement s'était-il décidé, à la dernière minute, d'emporter tout compte fait son vingt- sixième pack de bière.

-Navrant...

Severus frémit. Son père se rapprochait dangereusement et calmement de lui.

-Pourtant, continua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, n'importe quel gamin aussi stupide soit-il, aurait comprit qu'en tant qu'adulte…(il toussota) responsable, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul ici deux semaines…mais non…(il donna un coup de pied à son fils) il a fallu que j'hérite du gamin le plus stupide de toute la galaxie…incapable de comprendre la chose la plus simple…pathétique.

Les yeux noirs de Severus lançaient des éclairs. Merlin qu'il mourrait d'envie de répliquer quelque chose. Mais , au grand désarroi de son père, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait reconnaître quand il pouvait-ou pas- risquer d'user de sa brillante répartie. Et là, il ne pouvait pas.

Il était en face de la version la plus terrifiante de son père : la version « sobre ».

Là, il avait pleinement conscience de ses actes. Sans l'emprise de l'alcool, il avait tout le temps de mieux réfléchir à la façon la plus horrible de rabaisser Severus. Et il ne se priverait pas.

-Serais-tu incapable de répondre quoique ce soit ?

_Une fois de plus, tu prouves à quel point ton esprit de déduction est prodigieusement inexistant,_ pensa-t-il.

Tobias ricana.

-Bien…ne répond pas…Mais apprend que je t'ai inscrit dans une colonie de vacances Moldue.

-Non !

Au vu du sourire malsain qui défigura le visage de Tobias, celui-ci pensait que le « Non ! » de Severus exprimait son désaccord.

De toute évidence, il se trompait.

Par ce « Non », ces simples lettres, Severus n'avait pu camoufler son étonnement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son père paierait pour son bien-être. Il y aurait du sortilège de confusion dans l'air que ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

-Pas de « non » qui tienne. Fais tes valises, tu pars demain.

Tobias jeta une brochure au visage de Severus.

-Ne va pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit. Ce sont les parents d'Eileen qui ont financé ton voyage. C'est un endroit plutôt luxueux, alors tâche d'être présentable.

_Et si je ne le suis pas, on aura qu'à mettre ça sur le dos de l'hérédité..._

La main de Tobias entra violemment en contact avec l'arrière de la tête de Severus (il aurait aimé y déceler une quelconque marque d'affection à l'instar de sa mère mais sans succès), puis, non sans lancer un dernier regard méprisant à son fils, Tobias Rogue tourna les talons et sortit de sa maison.

Voilà comment Severus s'était retrouvé devant le portail de la « colonie des joyeux écureuils ».

En feuilletant la brochure la veille, il s'était presque demandé si sauter du haut de l'avion qui l'avait amené dans le sud des Landes n'aurait pas été une option plus alléchante…

Il regardait pour la énième fois le dépliant. Sur un fond vert, s'étalait en grosses lettres marron

« Colonie des joyeux écureuils : le bonheur et la gaieté à portée de patte. »

Il leva un sourcil, se disant qu'ils auraient au moins pu trouver un slogan digne de ce nom : faute d'avoir du goût, ils auraient prouvé qu'ils avaient de l'imagination.

Sous le slogan était représenté un écureuil cartoonisé vêtu d'une veste de pécheur verte (Severus frémit rien qu'à l'idée de se représenter avec cette veste sur un bateau de pèche, entouré de trente Moldus.). Il arborait un sourire terrifiant, presque hypocrite (que toute personne heureuse et remplie de joie de vivre aurait identifié comme un sourire chaleureux) ainsi que d'énormes yeux verts. Le futur maître des potions soupira de lassitude : il allait passer deux semaines sans ses parents soit, mais entouré de crétins débordant de joie à vous en donner la nausée incapables de représenter convenablement un écureuil sur une brochure. Youpi tralala.

-Hey, salut toi !

La voix enjouée fit sursauter Severus.

Ce dernier se retourna afin de voir qui osait le déranger en pleine méditation. Qui que ce soit, il allait vite fait retourne en haut de son arbre, en compagnie des autres écureuils timbrés.

Mais l'autre garçon, aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Severus et aux yeux bleus ne prêta pas attention au regard meurtrier de son interlocuteur et poursuivit son entrée.

-Alors comme ça, toi aussi t'es en avance ?


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai oublié de préciser que nous sommes deux à écrire! En gros, nous faisons un chapitre chacune, même si moi je m'occupe plus de Severus tandis que ma camarade se traîne l'autre boulet...Merci pour les reviews!**

* * *

-"Yeah !!!! J'ai réussit !!!!!

Le jeune homme de 10 ans exécutait une danse de la joie silencieuse dans sa chambre.

Il avait réussit.

Sa mère, ne tenant pas à s'infliger de son impertinente présence lors de ces fin de grandes vacances, l'avait inscrit au camp de redressement des « Sang Pur ». Inutile de préciser le genre de personne fréquentant ce genre de « colonie ».

Mais Sirius avait un projet autrement plus sympathique que celui d'obéir sagement à sa génitrice et de ce faire chier pendant deux semaines. Il avait emprunté le formulaire d'inscription en capturant le Rapace-Hibou de sa tendre et aimante mère et l'avait substitué par un formulaire d'une colonie moldue. ( Formulaire trouvé dans les rue de Londres lors d'une de ses nombreuses escapades.)

Il jubilait à l'idée de pouvoir pour la première fois de sa vie fréquenter des moldus.

Mais son euphorie fut de courte durée : Kreatur -leur vieil elfe de maison-venait de frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

-« Ma maîtresse vous fait demander.

-A quel propos ?

-Ma maîtresse ne dit jamais à Kreatur de quoi traitent les affaires entre elle et l'impertinent et insupportable avorton qui lui sert de fils.

-Toujours aussi sympathique mon p'tit TuTur ! » dit Sirius en quittant sa chambre un sourire aux lèvres.

Il descendit l'escalier et prit le chemin du salon.

Sa mère l'attendait sur le divan havane du sombre salon de la noble maison des Black. Au dessus de sa tête trônait l'agréable et accueillante devise « Toujours Pur » .

Sa mère pris la parole :

-« Bien vous voila enfin. Votre départ s'effectuera demain à 6h30 du matin ; Vous prendrez le Magicobus ! Votre camp commencera à 7h00. Vous trouverez dans votre chambre votre trousseau afin de faire votre valise. D'ici là je ne veux plus vous voir autre part que dans votre chambre. C'est tout. »

_Ja meine Führer ! _

Sirius savais qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas répliquer quoi ce soit s'il ne voulait pas prendre de doloris avant son voyage.

_Merde ! Je serai là bas vers 9h00 !! Le camp ouvre à 10h30 !!! Bon relax, tant pis, après tout je suis en vacances…_

Arrivé à sa chambre, il prit la liste des affaire à emporter et la mit directement à sa place : dans la poubelle.

Il sortit de sa poche une autre liste, celle de la colonie où il est véritablement inscrit et commença à faire ses bagages. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'argent de poche moldu. Il entreprit alors de faire un petit saut à Gringott et, ni vu ni connu, se rendit au chemin de traverse.

Mais sa grande discrétion ne lui permi pas d' éviter son jeune frère à son retour de la banque.

- « Hey ! RéRé ! Comment va mon frérot préféré ?

_Le seul en fait…_se dit ironiquement Sirius à lui-même.

- Où étais-tu ? Je pensais que mère t'avais dit de ne pas sortir de ta chambre pour le reste de la soirée!

-Et bien vois-tu je ne pense pas que tu souhaites savoir se que je ne souhaite pas te dire car tu souhaiteras le dire à notre mère ce que je ne souhaite pas.

Regulus marqua une pause afin de réfléchir au sens de la phrase de son frère. Après quelques secondes sans parvenir à déchiffrer les dires de Sirius, il décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu ne t'es pas déjà assez fait remarquer lors du souper c'est ça ?

-Ecoute, si tu pouvais oublier de m'avoir croisé à ce moment précis, en ce lieux précis et sortant précisément de la cheminée, je t'avouerais que ça m'arrangerais…

Régulus soupira.

-Pour une fois, tu ferrais mieux de te monter mature et d' écouter les parents !

-Oui et bien tu m'excuseras j'ai beauuuucoup de chose trèèèès sérieuses à faire en ce moment donc je te souhaite une agréable soirée …

Tout en parlant Sirius remontait à toute vitesse les escaliers afin d'échapper à son cher petit frère si parfait et surtout si naïf…

Le lendemain Sirius pris le Magicobus à l'heure prévue et se rendit à la correspondance qui le mènerai à sa colonie de vacances.

Il arriva devant le grand portail de fer à 9h00 exactement…

Il soupira : _J'ai encore une heure devant moi… une grande heure d'ennuis._

Il lui prit l'envie de voir jusqu'où s'étendait la propriété de la colo. Il se mit à marcher le long de la barrière délimitant le terrain.

Au bout de 2 tours il distingua une personne dévisageant le portail d'un œil …

d'un œil… d'un œil… _Ouh là il 'a pas l'aire commode,celui là… bon aller, respire à fond…_

-« Hey ! Salut toi !» *sourire charmeur*

Au vu du regard meurtrier que lui lançait le jeune homme brun ,Sirius déglutit.

-Alors comme ça, toi aussi t'es en avance ?


	3. Chapter 3

Severus regardait attentivement le jeune garçon en face de lui : des cheveux noirs et bouclés, une peau légèrement hâlée, et surtout…un sourire des plus crétins aux lèvres.

Et il restait là à sourire bêtement. Sans doute attendait-il une réponse…Quelle était sa question déjà ? « Toi aussi, t'es en avance »…Ha oui. Cette question dénotait admirablement le niveau d'intelligence de son interlocuteur.

Et il attendait toujours une réponse cet idiot !

Severus entreprit donc de maintenir le regard et de planter ses yeux noirs dans ceux du gamin.

Son plan fonctionna. A mesure qu'il le dévisageait , Mr Je-Suis-Un-Spécialiste-Des-Questions-Stupides perdait de son arrogance.

-Heu je…bredouilla-t-il. Je m'appelle Sirius…

-Sérieux ?

-Oui, dit-il en riant « I'm serious » !

-je ne rigolais pas. Je voulais dire, « sérieusement, tu te présente à moi après le regard que je t'ai lancé ? ».

-Hey, c'est pas comme si j'étais impressionné…

-Mhh…certains diraient que tu es courageux de me répondre…moi je te qualifierais plutôt d'une incommensurable stupidité.

Un rictus triomphant s'installa sur ses lèvres, devant le mutisme du brun. La première impression de Severus était la bonne : ce Sirius était véritablement un idiot. Et qui dit « idiot », dit « indigne d'intérêt ».

Il tourna le dos à son camarade de colonie et sortit un livre de son sac à dos.

Un **gros** livre.

Qui ferrait bien mal si une certaine personne venait encore l'embêter.

A son plus grand bonheur, Sirius ne le dérangea plus. Aussi petit soit son cerveau, il semblait avoir compris qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du futur professeur.

Il se replongea alors dans sa lecture.

Lire lui faisait du bien. Plus que tout autre chose au monde, cela lui permettait de s'évader loin de cette sombre réalité qu'était sa vie. Grâce à de simples mots assemblés les uns à la suite des autres, il pouvait devenir un courageux marin parcourant les sept mers, un jeune Hobbit à qui l'on confit une dangereuse mission, une princesse en attente d'un prince charmant (bon là, il préférait se mettre à la place du prince), un demi-dieu qui possède le pouvoir de déchaîner les océans….et tout cela bien au chaud dans sa chambre (ou devant le portail de la « colonie des joyeux écureuils »), sans le risque de courir le moindre danger.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il deviendrait lui même un héros ? Après tout, l'année prochaine, il entrerait à Poudlard, la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie du monde….qui sait ce qui l'attend, là bas…

-Machin ! Hey, machin !

Sûrement pas des abrutis comme Sirius. Du moins, il l'espérait.

-Tu ne peux donc pas te trouver une activité autrement plus constructive que de me pourrir la vie, dit-il en relevant le nez de son livre.

-Merci, sympa ! C'était juste pour te dire que les moniteurs et les autres enfants sont arrivés. On va pouvoir entrer dans le camp.

Déjà ? Pas possible…Il avait commencé à lire à 9h30 ! Ca ne faisait tout de même pas une heure qu'il lisait ?

_Le temps passe incroyablement vite quand on est absorbé par un bouquin_, se dit-il à lui-même. _Je me demande ce qu'à fait l'autre abruti pendant ce temps…_

Il se releva-non sans pester-et se rapprocha du groupe de Moldus, en se tenant tout de même suffisamment éloigné afin d'éviter les questions su genre « Salut ! C'est comment que tu t'appelle ? C'est ta première colo ? Ouske t'habite ? C'est qui qui t'a emmené ?, etc… ». Car oui, les enfants de 10 ans,ne lisant jamais autre chose que « Tom Tom et Nana », ne savent tout bonnement pas s'exprimer.

Une femme d'environ trente ans s'avança en faisant face aux enfants. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond foncés et une grande assurance. Severus l'identifia comme la directrice de la colonie.

-Bienvenue à la colonie des joyeux écureuils !

Les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie.

-Je suis Perrault, Louise Perrault, et je serais votre directrice. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà assuré de nombreuses colonies avant celle-ci, et je peux vous garantir de mon efficacité !

Elle sourit, laissant apparaître une rangée de dents étincelantes-le genre qui, si les lois de la physique ne l'interdisait pas, brilleraient dans le noir.

Severus vit quelques filles chuchoter « discrètement » des « pff elle est pas si belle que ça, et regarde ses cuisses, et blah blah blah »

Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens.

C'est alors que Severus sentit un coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Inutile de préciser que, distant comme l'était le jeune homme, cela ne lui fit que très peu plaisir.

-Elle est mignonne la directrice, non ?

-Siriu…Quel est ton nom de famille ?

-Black.

-Très bien ; Black, retire tout de suite ton coude de mes côtes. Elles sont déjà assez fragiles comme ça. Et je crois bien t'avoir dit de me laisser tranquille…A moins que la bouillie qui te serve de matière grise n'ai dégoulinée jusqu'à tes oreilles, t'empêchant ainsi t'entendre ce que je te dis ?

-Oh ! Je le savais ! Tu est fragile !! Mon pauvre choupinet !!! Je t'ai fais mal et maintenant tu m'en veut ! Olalalala ! qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour me faire pardonner ??? Ah ! Mais attend ! Je n'ai aucune envie de m'escuser auprès d'un être aussi désagréable, grincheux et emmerdeur tel que toi. De plus je ne devrais même pas adresser la parole à quelqu'un eyant aussi peu d'estétisme !

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer (il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Black lui réponde) il tourna les talons et s'éloigna le plus possible du futur Gryffondor.

_Il ne m'a pas eu._ Tenta –t-il de se persuader,_ je n'ai rien répondu parce qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Je suis toujours le maître incontesté de la répartie…ce n'est pas un imbécile comme lui qui détrônera Severus Tobias Rogue….Quoiqu'il en soit, je ferais mieux de me tenir à l'écart de lui…J'ai mal joué, en le provoquant. Je l'ai mal analysé. Je pensais qu'il suffirait d'un malheureux sarcasme pour qu'il ai peur de moi et me foute la paix, mais j'ai eu tort. J'ai le sentiment que c'est le genre de personne qui va m'en faire baver, et c'est moi, au final, qui vais avoir le rôle de victime….Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ! Merlin je me hais… _Il lança un regard aux moniteurs._ Et cette directrice, jamais elle arrête de parler ?_

En effet, Mme Perrault poursuivait inlassablement son discours, si bien que même les autres animateurs avaient décroché.

-Enfin bref, pour finir…

_Pas trop tôt…_

-Je tenais à vous signaler la présence de mon fils !

Un jeune garçon d'environ 8 ans s'avança. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus dissimulé derrières de grosses lunettes. Ses cheveux étaient blonds foncés et bouclés, et il portait un horrible appareil dentaire.

-Comme vous le voyez, il est plus jeune que vous, donc j'attend de vous un traitement exemplaire, d'accord ?

Tous les enfants crièrent « d'aaaacooord » et les filles gloussaient en qualifiant le petit garçon de « trop Gnongnon (comprendre « mignon ») avec ses tites lunettes », et Severus se demanda pour la énième fois se qu'il faisait ici. Enfin, du moment que personne ne viendrait l'embêter, peu lui importait.

Côté filles, pas de danger. Son physique… « spécial » n'avait jamais fait l'unanimité auprès de la gente féminine. De plus, toutes ces dindes en manque d'affection allaient reporter leur instinct maternel précoce sur le pauvre fils de la directrice, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne risquait donc pas d'être dérangé par l'une d'elles.

Côté garçon, il ne risquait pas d'attirer la sympathie. Il y avait donc à peu près autant de chance que quelqu'un lui demande d'être son ami que de remporter un concours de Pom Pom girl. En revanche, être la cible des mauvaises blagues de ces préadolescents puériles n'était pas à exclure. Surtout après sa mésaventure avec Black.

Il devrait donc essayer de ce faire le plus discret possible, du moins s'il voulait passer un séjour sans se retrouver tout nu en pleine salle à manger en cherchant partout ces vêtements….

-Bien, et maintenant la nouvelle la plus topissime de tout le séjour…

_Des chambres individuelles, des chambres individuelles, des chambres individuelles, Merlin, Dieu Allah Bouda Zeus, Vishnou, je vous en supplie des chambres individuelles…. _

-Nous allons entrer dans le camp ! Le séjour débute officiellement !

Severus grogna.

_Bon, calme toi…ça pourrait être pire, elle pourrait parler comme tous ces moniteurs débiles qui ont appris le Français en Pologne dans une famille Portugaise…_

-Ploum ploum tralala ; la colonie on adore ça !

Il pesta pour la trente sixième fois depuis son arrivée, et suivit les autres enfants à l'intérieur du camp, en se bouchant les oreilles afin de ne pas entendre le stupide hymne de la colonie….


	4. Chapter 4

_**« Mhh…certains diraient que tu es courageux de me répondre…moi je te qualifierais plutôt d'une incommensurable stupidité... »**_

Sirius demeurera interdit.

_Nan mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Pire : pour qui il Me prend ?! Ça fait bientôt une heure qu'il me snob totalement là ! Non mais franchement !!!_

Sirius était( faut-il vraiment le préciser ?) furieux de l'inattention que lui portait l'inconnu. Voilà qu'il s'était mis à lire. Pff...Sûrement un truc aussi intéressant que lui.

Alors qu'il maugréait, de plus en plus de Moldus affluaient vers le portail et attendaient, le regard brillant, avides de découvrir une nouvelle vie, un nouveau milieux, de nouvelle personnes au sein de la colonie « Les Joyeux Écureuils ».

Sirius étais négligemment appuyé contre le mur d'enceinte de la colonie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de constater que certains Moldus étaient vraiment très très très bizarres : ils parlaient avec une petite boite et Sirius aurais juré que la petite boite leur répondait !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'une boîte pouvait bien raconter à des Moldus? Et surtout, pourquoi les Moldus répondaient-ils des trucs du genre « Moi aussi, maman, bisous! »...Déceler tous les mystères Molduiens s'annonçait très amusant...

Soudain, tous les regards furent rivés vers le Grand Portail. Le jeune sorcier regarda sa montre spéciale sorcière.

_9h30 !! Ah ! Enfin ! je commençais vraiment à me faire chier là… Il est où… Machin…Merde ! Il m'a même pas dit son nom ! Ah ! Il est là… son gros nez toujours dans son bouquin… énorme le bouquin !!!! Il à même pas remarqué le troupeaux enfants/parents autour de lui… désespérant…Va bien falloir que quelqu'un aille le sortir de son livre… Parce que vu comment il à l'air absorbé, il y est encore ce soir…Même pas sûr que l'obscurité de la nuit ne le dérange dans sa lecture... Il est peut être Nyctalope … Il faudra que je pense à lui demander…_

-Machin ! Hey Machin !! _Faut aussi que je lui demande son nom…_

Machin releva la tête d'un air méprisant

-Tu ne peux donc pas te trouver une activité autrement plus constructive que de me pourrir la vie ?

-Merci, sympa ! C'était juste pour te dire que les moniteurs et les autres enfants son arrivés. On va pouvoir entrer dans le camp.

Mr-Je-Possède-Un-Nez-Aussi-Gros-Que-Mon-Livre eut lui même l'air étonné d'avoir lu si longtemps. Il se leva, et s'approcha du groupe. Sirius remarqua qu'il s'était placé le plus loin possible des Moldus. Vu les têtes de vainqueurs qu'ils se trimbalaient, il eut presque envie de l'imiter, mais se rappela qu'il voulait se faire des amis, LUI.

Il décida donc de se mêler à la foule, afin de repérer quelques visages sympathiques.

Après un court instant, la directrice de la colonie s'avança et se présenta avant de commencer un long, très long discours.

_Jolie_ pensa Sirius.

Il regarda « Machin », qui lui regardait la directrice d'un œil totalement désinteressé. Il s'approcha de lui -non sans difficulté à cause des autres enfants euphoriques- et le tapota du coude.

-Elle est mignonne la directrice non ? demanda Sirius.

-Siriu… Quel est ton nom de famille ?

_Aha! Enfin il veut en savoir plus sur moi! Je savais qu'il finirai par sympathiser!_

-Black.

-Très bien ; Black, retire tout de suite ton coude de mes côtes. Elles sont bien assez fragile comme ça . Et je crois bien t'avoir dit de me laisser tranquille… A moins que la bouillie qui te serve de matière grise n'ai dégouliné jusqu'à tes oreilles, t'empêchant ainsi d'entendre ce que je dis ?

Là, Sirius vis rouge. Sympathiser? Avec lui? Pf...il allait voir ce crétin. Lui aussi avait quelques dons de répartie. Héhé.

-Oh ! Je le savais ! Tu est fragile !! Mon pauvre petit choupinet !!!Je t'ai fait mal et maintenant tu m'en veux ! Olalalala ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour me faire pardonner ??? Ah ! Mais attend ! Je n'ai aucune envie de m'excuser auprès d'un être aussi désagréable tel que toi. De plus je ne devrais même pas adresser la parole à quelqu'un ayant aussi peu d'esthétisme !

_Ha !! Ca fait un bien fou !!! Se défouler de temps en temps sur les emmerdeurs…_

Lorsque Sirius eut cessé de se féliciter Machin avait disparu…

Il reporta alors son attention sur la directrice. Subjugué par son sourire, il n'écouta pas un mot de son discours. Il ne remarqua même pas le gamin qu'elle tenait par la main.

Il finit tout de même par réagir lorsqu'elle leur annonça qu'il était temps de rentrer dans le camp.

Tous les enfants ce précipitèrent mais Sirius préféra rester en retrait, de peur de ce faire écrabouiller par une quarentaine de mômes chantant l'hymne de la colonie (mais quand l'avaient-ils appris? Et Machin, il chantait aussi, ou pas? Sirius le voyait mal faire ça...)

N'ayant pas écouté le discours de Mme La Jolie Directrice, il ne savait pas bien où aller et décida de suivre les autres.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire. Immense.

Rien à voir avec la cantine de la petite école primaire de Severus. Les murs étaient neufs et entièrement blanc. La pièce, aussi lumineuse que l'âme de sa chère Lily, dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Les tables étaient placées en désordre dans la pièce. Tables de quatre, six ou même huit, tout était disposé de manière à faire passer de bons moments aux enfants.

Les groupes semblaient s'être déjà formés. A l'instar des comédies lycéennes que sa cousine Moldue avait l'habitude de regarder (et qui l'amusaient assez, il devait le reconnaître), chaque table avait déjà l'air de correspondre à un type précis d'individu :

Au centre de la pièce, la table des pré-adolescentes en surdose d'hormone et souffrant d'une célèbre maladie nommée "légumose patatophile de l'accro du shopping et de la parlote inutile", les principaux symptômes étant les crises de gloussements intempestifs accompagnées de rougissements stupides.

*A éviter.

Un peu plus à droite, il identifia la table des gamins pré pubaires de dix ans qui se prennent déjà pour des hommes virils et fiers. Ce genre d'individu aime généralement le soccer, le sport en général, les filles, crier fort pour rien dire, et manger. Ou plutôt engloutir n'importe quoi. C'est également le genre de personne qui veut faire croire qu'ils sont courageux, et qui se dégonflent à la première difficulté. Mais étant généralement susceptibles et musclés, ils n'apprécieraient sûrement pas les commentaires joliment acidulés de Severus.

*A éviter.

Tout à gauche, près de la fenêtre, le clan des "petits pensionnaires modèles". Des fayots. Des lèches bottes. Bref, appelez-les comme vous le voulez, le clan des têtes à claque. Le genre de pensionnaire qui sont toujours volontaires pour les activités les plus stupides où les tâches les plus ingrâtes. Le genre qui,en classe, lève sans arrêt la main, même lorsqu'ils ne connaissent pas la réponse, juste pour montrer qu'ils sont là, et qu'ils sont adorables, et qu'il faut les aimer, et qu'il ne faut surtout pas les brusquer car ils sont aussi généralement très sensibles.

*A éviter.

Près de la table des animateurs, les pleurnichards. Ceux pour qui c'est la première fois qu'ils passent des vacances sans leurs parents chéris, et qui ne réalisent pas la chance qu'ils ont de n'avoir personne pour dicter leur conduite. Timides, incapables, peureux...bref, de vrais cornichons.

*A éviter.

Si on enlevait Black, qui visiblement ne voulait appartenir à aucun clan (pourtant il l'aurait bien vu avec les gros lourds de la table de droite), il ne lui restait pas grand monde.

-Ha! J'ai hâte de commencer les activités! S'exclama une joyeuse petite voix à deux centimètres de l'oreille de Severus (ce dernier n'était pas très grand)

Il se retourna et failli se heurter à la petite tête blonde de l'importun.

-... ... ... T'es qui toi?

Il se retint de rajouter "et comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole?" .

-Enfin! Je suis le fils de la directrice! Qui d'autre que Moi pourrait être l'enfant d'une femme aussi formidable?

-D'aaacooord.... Tu m'excuses si je vais voir là bas si tu n'y est pas?

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, en pestant contre le gamin aussi intéressant qu'un documentaire sur Paris Hilton, et s'installa à une table vide.

-Coucou!

Il sursauta.

-C...Comment as-tu réussi à me rejoindre si vite?

-Et bien, je me suis dit qu'un endroit où "je n'y suis pas" pour reprendre tes termes, devait être affreusement ennuyant...

Il adressa un sourire à Severus qui le regardait le plus méchamment possible.

Il toussota.

-Hmm. Alors j'ai décidé de te rejoindre, pour égayer un peu ta matinée...

-Trop gentil. Mais ma vie est déjà un symbole de gaieté. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas..."illuminer" quelqu'un d'autre?

-Hein? Mais...mais non!

-Ne commence pas à pleurnicher je t'en supplie...

-Mais, heu! Je pleurniche pas, d'abord...Et pis, maman a dit que vous deviez être gentils avec moi.

-C'est justement pour ça que je te dis de fiche le camp. Pour l'instant je suis gentil mais si tu insiste, je ne garanti pas que tu sortes de cette colonie vivant.

-Peuh! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?

Severus se leva et prit l'air le plus menaçant dont il était capable.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je suis un puissant sorcier...(il pensa le plus fort possible à répandre une aura maléfique), alors si tu m'embêtes, je pourrais malencontreusement te jeter un sort...un _mauvais_ sort...

-Même pas peur! Moi aussi je suis un sorcier! Même super puissant! Le plus puissant de tous! Et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les filles de la table du centre arrivèrent.

-Waw! T'es encore plus choupinou de près! Comment tu t'appelles?

-Roy! Répondit le gamin, tout content de susciter l'attention.

-Tu voudrais pas venir à notre table?

-Si on m'avais dit que l'une d'entre vous sortira une parole censée, je ne l'aurais pas cru...

Les filles se retournèrent vers Severus. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, puis l'une d'elles dit d'une voix très intelligente :

-Ho regardez les filles! Vous trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à une chauve-souris?

-Ho t'as trop raison! Lol!, gloussa une autre fille.

-Mdr!

-Ix Dé !

-Chapeau circonflexe, chapeau circonflexe!

Severus demeurera interdit devant tant de connerie.

-Hahahaha! Allez, venez les girls...et toi aussi, Roy. On retourne à notre table.

-A votre table? Reprit Severus, que l'inspiration avait regagné.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on a dit.

-Vous ne voulez pas plutôt dire "à votre Étable" ?

Les filles de regardèrent.

-Non, non...on voulait bien dire "table", pourquoi?

-Non, pour rien...c'est juste qu'en générale, les grosses vaches ruminantes et répugantes dans votre genre mangent dans des étables, pas des tables...Mais si vous ne connaissez même pas votre habitat naturel...

Les filles le dévisagèrent en silence.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-"LOL". Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Elles réagirent à l'entente de leur mot de prédilection.

-Non mais ça va pas, comment tu nous parles, bla bla bla (Severus n'écoutait plus), bla bla bla bla!

-...C'est bon, vous avez finit de ..."meugler"?

Les filles lui tournèrent les talons, très remontées, suivies par Roy qui, avant de leur emboîter le pas, adressa un clin d'oeil complice à Severus.

Parfait. En une heure, il s'était déjà fait 7 ennemis, Black compris.

Cela commençait bien.


End file.
